


Snowball Race

by Racing_BlackAndPurple_Flowers



Series: Christmas Fluff [2]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, It started out as fluff but then my mind wandered off somewhere else, M/M, Maybe a little bit of smut as well as fluff, One Shot, i'm not really sure what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racing_BlackAndPurple_Flowers/pseuds/Racing_BlackAndPurple_Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jorge drags Ricky out in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Race

"Ricard Cardus get your backside out of bed now!"

"No!" Ignoring his lover, Ricky burrowed back under the blankets.

"Yes!" Grabbing the blankets, Jorge attempted to pull the covers off Ricky.

"No!" Ricky curled up in a ball, tightly gripping the covers, the pair of them engaged in a strange tug of war with the blanket.

"Ricky get up!" 

"Ricky is sleeping, please leave a message or call back later." 

"Fine, fine," letting go of the covers, Jorge walked over to the door and pushed it shut, staying inside the bedroom and watching Ricky relax and loosen his grip on the blanket. Waiting until he heard the soft tell tale sigh that told him Ricky was completely relaxed again, Jorge tiptoed back over to the bed and ripped the covers off the bed, almost scaring Ricky to death. 

"Jesus fucking Christ what are you doing?" Clutching his chest and trying to get his breath back, Ricky glared at Jorge.

"Getting you up!" Jorge instantly cringed and shook his head at his unfortunate choice of words. 

"Really? Well you must have forgotten how to do that because this," Ricky gestured between them before grabbing the blanket back and snuggling under it, "really isn't working for me." 

"Ricky, come on Baby get up," walking around to Ricky's side of the bed and planting a kiss on his boyfriend's pouting lips, Jorge knelt down next to the bed and looked up at Ricky with his best begging eyes. "Please, pretty please." 

"Me sleepy," one hand cupping Jorge's cheek, the other threaded through his hair, "come back to bed," wiggling his eyebrows, cheeky grin on his face, "then we can both  _get up_ together." 

"Rickyyyy," Jorge whined as Ricky began unbuttoning his shirt, big brown eyes trained on him as fingertips traced across his collarbone, dipping lower to torment his nipples. 

"Yes?" Looking at Jorge, undressing him with his eyes, Ricky slowly licked his lips.

"Don't tease." 

"Not teasing," fingers dancing back up Jorge's chest, Ricky grabbed his collar and pulled him in, mashing their mouths together in a quick but passionate kiss, smirking at the whimper from the older man as he pulled away. "All you have to do is come back to bed, and I'll show you just how much I'm not teasing." Propping himself up on  his elbow, Ricky locked eyes with Jorge again and peeled back the covers, boxers shed at some point, cock already half hard. "Come here my love, come get me up big boy." 

"Hnngg," the way Ricky's eyes drilled into him making him whimper as his eyes flicked between his boyfriend's face and crotch, his own cock straining painfully against his jeans. 

"Do I have to drag you?" Running a finger down Jorge's chest again and feeling him shiver, Ricky grinned, easily able to read the internal battle going on in his boyfriend's head: not wanting to cave in, but also really wanting to just jump on Ricky.

"Hhhmmm, 'cky." 

"Fine then," grabbing the older man, Ricky hauled him onto the bed and across his legs, "guess I'll just have to spank you then my bad, bad, big boy."

* 

In front of the open fire in the remote log cabin they'd escaped to for the holidays, Jorge and Ricky had spent all afternoon and evening lazing around watching tv after their rather energetic morning spent in bed, and then a very long shared shower. 

"Jorge?" Fingers threading through his boyfriend's hair, Ricky left a trail of feathery soft kisses up Jorge's neck. 

"Hmm?" 

"Why did you want me to get up early on Christmas Eve morning?" 

"It wasn't _that_ early."

"Why are you avoiding the question?" 

"I'm not." 

"You are," tracing his fingers across Jorge's cheeks, Ricky smiled kindly, "why?" 

"You'll laugh," shrugging, Jorge avoided Ricky's gaze. 

"Probably, but I always laugh at you anyway," winking at the older man before pecking a kiss to his lips. 

"Its stupid," looking up at Ricky, his eyes almost begging him to drop the subject, "it doesn't matter now." 

"I like stupid things," hand slipping under Jorge's shirt, teasing him again, Ricky smirked at the way his boyfriend shivered. "I especially like you kind of stupid." 

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Of course not."

"Fine," sighing, Jorge felt his cheeks burning bright red as he locked eyes with Ricky again, "I wanted to go and play in the snow...see, I knew you'd laugh at me!" 

"Aw Jorge Baby, don't pout," running a finger along Jorge's petted bottom lip, Ricky smiled as he pressed his lip back into place. "Anyway, I'm not laughing at you..." 

"...Yeah right."

"I'm not!" 

"You are!" 

"I'm not," pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips, Ricky smiled, "I'm not laughing at you, I think its cute." 

"Cute? Oh great." 

"You're always cute Jorge." 

"Hmpf." 

"Don't hmpf at me," sitting up, Ricky raised his eyebrows at Jorge, "are you getting up then or what?" 

"Why?" 

"Why he says, why?" Rolling his eyes at a confused and still huffing Jorge, "to go play in the snow Baby." 

"But its dark." 

"So?" Taking the older man's arms and pulling him up, "the moon is bright and the stars are out, we'll be fine." 

"Are you serious?" 

"Yes, come on, let's go get dressed." 

* 

"Ahhh!" No sooner had he stepped out the door and Ricky found himself with a face full of snow and fell flat on his back, Jorge stood a few meters away doubled over laughing.

"Ha! One nil to me!" Celebrating and dancing around like a small child, in the silly way he only let Ricky see, Jorge cackled as cold melting snow ran down Ricky's neck. 

"Do you have to make everything into a competition?" 

"Don't you know me at all," smug grin on his face as Ricky got to his feet, Jorge soon changed his tune when Ricky walked up to him, putting an arm around his boyfriend, hands sneaking under his coat as he planted a kiss on his lips. "Ah! You fucker!" 

"Never heard you complaining before?"

"Right, this is war!" Grabbing a handful of snow and setting off after Ricky, who was already halfway to the treeline.

"Oh really?" Hiding behind a tree, Ricky watched as Jorge got to the trees and slowed down as he tried to figure out where the voice was coming from. "GOTCHA!"

Running back up towards the cabin as Jorge got to feet, brushing the remnants of two large snowballs off his face, Ricky tripped up and fell face first into the snow. 

"You know I could be really mean right now Cardus?" Standing over Ricky as he turned to lay flat on his back in the snow, with a freshly made snowball in his hand, Jorge grinned, evil glint in his eye. 

"So could I," sitting up Ricky pushed the older man sideways so he was laid next to him in the snow. 

"Meanie," crossing his arms and huffing, Jorge tried not to laugh as Ricky started flapping his arms and legs making a snow angel. 

"Yup!" Big grin on his face, enjoying it just being the two of them free to relax and just be themselves. "Is that a smile I see?" 

"No!" Biting his lips trying to keep a straight face. 

"Yes it is, come on, smiiile!" 

"You're an idiot." 

"Yes, but you're the one who is in love with this idiot! Now come make a snow angel!" 

"Fine," grinning and flopping back in the snow, Jorge half heartedly made a snow angel, "there, happy now?" 

"Very," inspecting the angel Ricky smiled as he dropped to his knees, straddling his boyfriend, leaning down to kiss him, "Love you Jorge." 

"Love you too Ricky." 

"Oh hear that?" Pointing out the church bells ringing in the nearby village, "its midnight, Merry Christmas Baby." 

"Merry Christmas to you too my Love."

 


End file.
